Along She Came
by honeybaybehh101
Summary: She was invisible and trapped by her stage fright, when she came back from camp she started to overcome it. That's when she came along into Austin's perfect world. The adventures start there filled with music, competitions and relationships. It's the life as teenagers, dramas, laughter, tears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Game on and shaking it out

**Sorry for mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally**

**Austin's POV**

_You know when you take a breath in and actually notice a moment; like you keep it still for a few seconds and think of everything you have and be grateful for it. Well this is one of these moments. I have everything I've ever wanted, money, great friends, wonderful family, popularity, blessed with great looks and talent, I mean what else is there to ask for? I even have a beautiful girlfriend and the truest friends. My life is sweet and I can't ask for anything else, nothing can ruin this now, this perfection will be perfect forever. No dramas, no problems… no nothing can ruin this at all._

"Why not?" I groaned to Ricky. Cassidy, my beautiful girlfriend, arm wrapped around my waist as we walked through the skate park, Ricky ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. Ricky is one of my best friends, "Because, my sister is coming home today and I'm going to have dinner with her, I haven't seen her since we left for school break" he replied. I wanted Ricky to come to The Sub tonight, "You have a sister?" I asked in awe. He rolled his hazel eyes, "Bro, you always ask that question when I say I have a sister, yes Austin I have a sister, she's been going to our school for like two years now" he mentioned.

My bad, there are thousands of girls in Miami it's not my fault I don't really see them all, I feel bad that I haven't really meet his sister though, I mean I've been best friends with Ricky for two years now and I just realised he has a sister, then again I'll probably forget in about an hour that he has a sister. I sighed, "You live with her, just came to The Sub" I moaned. The Sub is a diner, it's where we all usually hang out, tonight is open stage night and Ricky is supposed to perform. "I don't know maybe I'll see what time I get out of dinner" he informed. I nodded and smiled, "So when she coming?" I asked him.

I looked around for Dez but I know he's probably hooking up with Trish somewhere. Dez is my brother, we adopted him when he was a baby, I count him as my full blood brother though, and Trish well that's his girlfriend, he's like in love with her. Ricky looked to his watch, his eyes grew wide, "Shit, she's probably already home, I'll see you later maybe, I'll text you" he yelled while running off to his car. I chuckled, "Yep, see you" I waved. "Bye Ricky" Cassidy waved, he waved back and quickly sped away. I looked down to Cassidy and planted my lips in her hair, "I'll meet you at The Sub?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, "Sure babe" she tippy toed up to reach my lips with hers. I happily planted my lips on hers, like I said… nothing can ruin this.

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary_

_I'm heading home now. I know I'm sad as well, I loved camp but I guess it had to come to an end. I can't believe how much I've changed through it, I was a bit upset that my brother didn't come with me this year but I found it good in a way. At the music camp Ricky usually performs for me or he'll usually sing and stuff which is fine with me but he wasn't here with me the last month and I actually overcome my stage fright(Kind of, I still can't really sing in front of anyone) and performed for myself. I know diary, I did it I played the guitar in front of people. I actually opened up and tried to make friends and I did, I made friends, Adam and Sophie, they are so cool and friendly and I'm going to miss them so much. I'm happy to go home; I actually miss my little maniac brothers and my dad and Ricky. The only thing I'm not really looking forward to is Tribute High, at Camp Melody I actually had friends and a voice but at Tribute High I have nothing, I'm invincible Diary. How am I going to change that and if I am going to change it, how am I going to find the courage to? Anyway the bus is pulling up to my house soon, I can't wait to see my family and go surfing and skating I missed that so much as well, talk to you later._

_Love Ally xox _

The bus pulled up by my house, I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it along the ground. "Thank you" I thanked the bus driver. As soon as I stood outside I was hit with the summer breezes of Miami. I smiled and dragged my suitcase along the ground and into the gates of my house.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked through the doors of my house. I heard fighting and then footsteps running along the ground. "Ally!" someone yelled. I looked to my side, "Rocky" I smiled at the little boy who held tightly onto a hot dog and had a crayon stuck up in his nose. I dropped on my knees and waited as he ran into my arms. Rocky was the youngest of my brothers, he's six. "Ally" two voice chimed. I crooked my head over Rocky and saw Brandon and Landon, my twin brothers, nine years old. They ran into the hug and squeezed me tight, I hugged back. "Hey guys" I smiled. "Allyson" someone spoke. I pulled my head up and saw the last one of my little brothers, Tommy; he's a elven year old nerd. "Tommy" I smiled as I waved him over to the group hug. He ran in and I squeezed them all tight, "I missed you guys" I muttered. I knew that about in an hour or so I'll be sick of them.

We all pulled away and they ran back to whatever they were doing. "Ally" a firm voice asked. I got back on my feet and smiled at my dad standing in front of me. "Dad" I walked to him with open arms, he gently pulled me and squeezed me tightly. "I miss you sweetheart" he whispered. I smiled, "I missed you to dad" I replied. He pulled me away and kissed me on my forehead, how I love my dad. "How was camp?" he asked. I smiled excitedly, "I loved it dad, I actually performed in front of people" I smiled. His face turned to awe, "Oh Ally, that's wonderful news, Ricky would love to hear that" he mentioned. I nodded and looked around, "Where is Ricky?" I asked a bit sad that he wasn't here. "He's out with his friends, don't worry, he knows you're coming he's probably on his way" he smiled. I nodded, "I'm going to unpack" I exclaimed. He nodded, "I'll call when dinner is ready" he placed his hand on my cheek and walked off into the kitchen. Trust Ricky to be late, I grabbed my suitcase and quickly ran up the stairs and to my room.

Everything was how I left it, part from the messy couches and pillows and the popcorn around my movie area. I rolled my eyes, "Ricky" I mumbled. Ricky always uses my flat screen because he broke his. I just wished he would clean up after himself; I sighed and threw my suitcase by my draws. I'll unpack later; right now I want to sing the song I made up on the way home. I was inspired by overcoming my stage fright; I smiled and quickly grabbed my guitar. I put the strap over my shoulders and walked out on to the patio in my room. I sat down and traced my fingers along the 'A' marked on my guitar. I smiled and opened up my songbook, I played along with a few notes before strumming the chord I used,

**Regrets collect like old friends**

**Here to relive your darkest moments**

**I can see no way, I can see no way**

**And all of the ghouls come out to play**

**And every demon wants his pound of flesh**

**But I like to keep some things to myself**

**I like to keep my issues strong**

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

**And I've been a fool and I've been blind**

**I can never leave the past behind**

**I can see no way, I can see no way**

**I'm always dragging that horse around**

**And our love is pastured such a mournful sound**

**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**

**So I like to keep my issues strong**

**But it's always darkest before the dawn**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

**I am done with my graceless heart**

**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**

**Cause I like to keep my issues strong**

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**

**It's a final mess but it's left me so empty**

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

**Oh woah, oh woah... **

**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't**

**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road**

**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope**

**It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat**

**Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me**

**Looking for heaven, for the devil in me**

**Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

My voice faded and floated with the air, I smiled, I like that song. "Wow" I heard someone from behind me. I smiled at the familiar voice, I quickly turned around and stared upon those hazel eyes I love, "Ricky" I squealed. He chuckled as I flung myself in his arms, Ricky is my older brother, he just turned 17, but because he's a bit of a dummy he's in my year. "Ally" he hugged me tightly, I missed the smell of strawberries from his hair. "I missed you so much" he muttered, I buried my head in his shoulder and smiled.

"That was a nice song Ally, really" he mentioned as I walked back inside and sat my guitar back in its holder. "Thanks" I muttered as I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I walked over to my double bed and took a seat next to him, "I was inspired" I mentioned. He smiled, "What inspired you this time?" he asked. How I missed him so much, he's like my best friend; actually he is my best friend. "I performed Ricky, I actually think I'm overcoming my stage fright" I said excitedly. His eyes grew wide as did the smile on his face, "Oh my gosh Ally that's amazing" he ranted and pulled me into a tighter hug. This was amazing, my stage fright ruined my life, I couldn't even stand people looking at me, that's why I'm invincible in school and that's why I have no friends, my teachers don't even remember my name. "Ally, I'm so happy for you, how about this, tonight come with me to The Sub?" he asked. I grinned, The Sub was where everyone likes to hang out, I've never really had the guts to go there, Ricky would ask me all the time to come with him but I always said no. But maybe I should go, like in my song, shake it out; I'll shake out my stage fright. I smiled and nodded, "Ok then" I smiled. "I'm happy you said that" he mentioned, he grabbed my arm, "Come on then, we'll have dinner and then go" I giggled as he pulled me out the door.

"Ricky?!" I knocked on the wall, Ricky's room was just through that wall he always comes when I knock on it. "Yes?" he asked as he leaned against my wall. He looked nice in his black skinny jeans and blue button up top and a leather jacket. "What do I wear?" I asked him. He grinned, usually I would just wear some ripped skinny jeans and a baggy top with my favourite band on it but I actually want to try and dress normally. "Just dress casually" he advised. "How about this?" I asked him holding up a white knitted jersey. He nodded, "And some jeans should be algoods" he mentioned I nodded and thanked him. I quickly got changed in the jersey and some blue jeans, I put on my blue chuck Taylors and grabbed my hand bag. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on my cap, I like wearing my cap it hides my face.

"Ready" I leaned against Ricky's door. He looked up and smirked, "Ally take off the cap" he exclaimed. "Why?" I moaned. He walked up to me and pulled it off, "Because it hides your beautiful face" he mentioned. I rolled my eyes as he threw the cap deep into his room. "Fine, let's go" I muttered. He nodded and grabbed his keys, I followed behind him.

"So what do you do there?" I asked as I fixed my side fringe. He drove around the corner, "Well it's open night tonight so people go up and perform basically" he informed. I nodded, "Oh ok, um it's not going to be awkward right?" I asked him. He took his eyes off the road and put them on to me, "Why would it be awkward Alls?" he returned his stare back to the road. "Because I'm a loser" I mumbled but he heard. He sighed, "Ally, you're not a loser ok, stop calling yourself that. It won't be awkward and you are not a loser" he confirmed. I smiled and nodded, "Has anyone told you, you are the bestest brother in the world?" I asked him. He smirked cockily, "No one had to, I already know" he smiled I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay with me ok" he instructed. I nodded and followed by his side, I could see the diner was packed. Ricky and I walked in; there were heaps of people everywhere. I already felt out of place, all the girls were wearing short dresses and the littlest amount of clothes ever and here I was fully clothed. I looked down and shuffled closer to Ricky.

"Hey guys" he waved to a bunch of people on a table, I could see that this table had the bestest view of the stage. I wished I brought my cap now. I could see there was five girls and three boys, I've never meet Ricky's friends before, even though he's in some of my classes with them I usually ignored the world and just focused on my work. They all said hi to him, I kind of shuffled behind him more, "This is my sister Ally" he stepped aside and brought the attention on me. I slowly looked up to see a ginger and black haired couple, a few brunettes and a blonde couple staring at me. I could feel myself getting nervous already, Ally stop it, remember Shake it out, I reminded myself. I took a deep breath in and smiled, "Hi" I managed to spit out. I could see Ricky giving me a 'you're doing great' smile. "Hey" they all said, the two brunettes stared at me but I just ignored them.

"So Ricky, we never knew you had a sister" the ginger headed boy asked. I sat at the table next to Ricky, I felt kind of awkward by the blonde couple hooking up next to me. "I'm Dez, by the way" he handed his hand out. I smiled and shook it, the girl next to him gave a little wave, "I'm Trish" she announced, I waved back. "I'm Jessica" one of the brunettes introduced, I could tell already by her tone that she didn't really like me. "Becky" the other said. My eyes followed along to the brunette boy next to them, "I'm Dallas" he smiled, I returned the smile. The blonde girl pulled away from the blonde headed boy, her eyes scanned me and then looked to my face, "I'm Cassidy" she introduced. The blonde boy looked to me, "Austin" he muttered. I nodded and looked back to Ricky; he's got some interesting friends.

"So Ally what do you like doing?" Trish I think her name is asked. "Um, well I skate and surf" I mentioned. Everyone looked up and looked at me, "You skate as in skateboard?" she asked. I nodded, "Yea" I exclaimed. Was there something wrong? "Interesting" the brunette boy mumbled, I think it's Danny… no Dallas that's it. "And surf?" Aston… no, Austen, no Austin asked. I looked to him and nodded, "Yea" I mumbled. He nodded and looked back to his girlfriend. I looked to the stage as yet another amateur girl finished her performance. The announcer walked on stage, "Give another clap for Jenny" she smiled, everyone just looked to her, they must have thought she sucked to. "Ok then, next is Ricky Dawson" she smiled. I looked to Ricky who had a smirk on his face, his friends clapped for him. He looked to me, "Came play a song with me?" he asked. My face went from calm and relaxed to scared and horrified. "No" I growled lightly, his friends all looked at me. Ricky frowned, "Come on sis" he asked again. I quickly shook my head and tried to stop the red spread on my cheeks. "No" I stuttered. "Can you at least play the drums for me, how am I supposed to perform with no beat?" he asked, "Please" he begged while adding his puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes, it's only the drums Ally, it's not like they'll watch you anyway they'll watch him. Ricky is a great performer, he's like me, he can play almost every instrument as well, although he can't write a song, that's what makes me better than him. "Ok" I muttered. He smiled and grabbed my arm, "Thanks Alls" he dragged me on the stage, I focused on keeping my head down.

I walked straight to the drum set on the stage and looked to the kick pad. "Hey everyone, me and my sister Ally, are going to perform an original written by Ally" he mentioned. He walked over to me, "Everybody talks?" he asked. I nodded as I span the drum sticks in my fingers, I done this when I get nervous. He grabbed the guitar and put the strap around his shoulder, when he was position behind the mic he looked to me and instructed to start the count.

I took a deep breathe in, come on Ally just pretend it's just you and your brother practicing in the practice room back at home, I smiled and hit my sticks together, one hit, two hit, one hit, two hit, three hit, four hit and with that I started the beat of our song his guitar followed with it, Ricky had a nice voice, we get it from our mother,

**Hey baby won't you look my way, **

**I could be your new addiction**

**Hey baby what you got to say, **

**All you're giving me is fiction**

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

**I find out that**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always got a backtrack**

**And everybody talks babe**

**Hey honey you could be my drug**

**You could be my new prescription**

**Too much, get me an overdose**

**All this stress talk makes me itching**

**On my mouth yeah**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Too much**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always got a backtrack**

**And everybody talks babe**

**Never thought I'd live to see the day**

**When everybody's words got in the way**

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**All you're giving me is friction**

**Hey sugar what you got to say**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always got a backtrack**

**And everybody talks babe**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talk**

Everyone quickly spread to a huge applaud as I hit hard against the drums. Ricky looked to me and smiled, "That was awesome Alls" he complimented. He looked back to the screaming crowd and thanked them. I quickly got off the stage and walked back to my seat, Ricky was close by me.

"Ally, you're great at the drums" Trish complimented. "Thanks" I smiled. I heard someone scoff; I whipped my head around and stared at Cassidy, "You weren't that great" she muttered. I looked down a bit embarrassed, "Cass, don't be mean, you were amazing" Austin smiled. I looked up and smiled, "Thanks" I mumbled. You know maybe I like the new confident me after all.

**Austin's POV**

Already Cassidy had her lips stuck on me and what was just a kiss turned into a full on make out session. I broke apart when I heard Ricky come, I'm happy he decided to come. "Hey Guys" he waved, "What up Ricky" I smiled. I tried to keep focused but Cassidy was totally distracting me by putting her hand up my shirt, I looked back to her and started hooking up with her again. "This is my sister Ally" I heard him say. I heard talking and then Cassidy pulled off me when she heard there was another girl and we heard it was our turn to introduce ourselves, "I'm Cassidy" she said. I looked to his sister, woah she's our year? I thought she was like 10 or something that's a bit awkward. Hey she's not wearing a dress or short shorts, that's different, "Austin" I muttered.

Even though Cassidy and I were deeply into hooking up I was still listening to what they were talking about. "So Ally what do you like doing?" Trish asked. "Um I like to skate and surf" she mumbled, she's got such a quiet voice. Everyone looked up, even I looked up, why haven't I never seen her skate or surf? Those are like my two favourite activities. And it's weird we've never known a girl who skates and surf. "Skate as in skateboard?" Trish asked. She nodded, "Yea" she muttered. She said surf as well didn't she, "And surf?" I asked in disbelief. She looked to me and nodded, "Yea" she mumbled. Hey she doesn't have Ricky's eyes; I like her eyes, there cute. I nodded and quickly looked back to Cassidy, she didn't look that happy. I kissed her cheek and we looked back onto the stage, "Give another clap for Jenny" the lady in the stage smiled. No one did though, she was rubbish. "Ok then, next is Ricky Dawson" she smiled. I looked to Ricky and clapped, I must admit the boy is good at music, not as good as me though. He stood up and looked to Ally, "Come play a song with me?" he asked her, her face suddenly looked frightened. She does music as well, wow, I'm actually quite impressed, then again Cassidy does music as well. She shook her head, "No" she muttered. After a game of ping pong between them Ricky finally came to one last conclusion, "Can you at least play the drums for me, how am I supposed to perform with no beat?" he asked. She looked down, she can play drums I wonder what else can she play? "Ok" she agreed. I was actually quite happy she said yes I actually want to see if she's any good.

I could tell she was nervous she was spinning the sticks around her fingers; I use to do that when I used to get nervous. "Hey guys, me and my sister Ally are going to perform an original written by Ally" he mentioned. She writes songs too; wow she's actually quite cool.

I loved it, the song was awesome, just watching Ricky perform was alright but Ally is fabulous, I've never seen a girl play drums and just watching her was great, she's not only knows how to keep the beat but she spices it up and adds her own kind of mix to it. She looks as if she's in her own world and I love it, she must really love music. "Hey" someone hit my arm. I looked to see Cassidy staring at me, she looked annoyed, "What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "I'm here, not on that stage" she growled lightly. I smirked, "Come on Cass, you know I love you" I whispered in her ear, she giggled and planted her lips on mine.

Everyone started to clap for them, I told Cassidy to clap to be respectful. Ally quickly got off the stage and sat back down on her seat. "Ally you're a great drummer" Trish complimented. I agree with that, Cassidy scoffed, "She's not that great" she muttered. I hit her lightly on the arm, "Don't be mean" I whispered in her ear. "You were amazing" I smiled to her. She smiled back and looked back down.

"What about me?" Ricky asked cockily. I rolled my eyes, "Bit pitchy" I smirked. He leant over and shoved my arm lightly, "Please I hit them notes" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and we looked back up to the stage, "Ok guys well that's it for tonight, don't forget the signing paper is up the front for the battle of the bands competition this is the last night to get them names in" the lady up the front mentioned before walking off. "That's me" Cassidy got up and grabbed Jessica and Becky's arm, she's probably gonna sigh her and her girl band into the competition. I looked to Ricky who looked at the paper, "Should we do it?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled, "If I can sing?" he mentioned. I scoffed, "No way, I always sing" I mentioned. He smiled, "Fine then I'm not joining with you" he chuckled. I actually like this idea, "Ok then let's make this a competition, will both get a band together and battle?" I asked cockily. He smirked, "You are on Moon." I put out my hand and grabbed hold of his, "You're going down Dawson" I chuckled; nothing says fun than a good friendly competition.

We both walked up and signed our bands. "Dallas wanna play for me?" I asked. "Hey no fair, I want Dallas" Ricky moaned. I chuckled, "I asked first" I smirked. He rolled his eyes, "Yea sure" Dallas replied. Yas, that's one player, I just need a drum player now. I turned to look for someone, then it hit me, Ally. I was about to ask until someone cut me off, "Ally, can you play for me?" Ricky asked. Dammit! She looked down shyly, "I don't know" she mumbled. He battered his eyes, "No, can you play for me?" I asked her quickly. Ricky scowled, "No way she's my sister, she plays for me and I asked first" he moaned. I rolled my eyes he looked back to Ally, "Please Ally" he begged. Her eyes flickered to me and then him, "Ok then Ricky, I will" she agreed. Dammit! We would have made such a great team… oh well "Game on Ricky" I chuckled. He scoffed, "Game on" he confirmed.

**So what do you think of the new story, I'll still be writing my other story as well, Unlocking the secrets. **

**There's a picture on my profile to show you what Ricky kind of looks like, I don't own the photo, I kind of came across it when I was looking for a cover photo for my story.**

**Tell me what you think? Good? Bad, Lame? Worth continuing? So please review **

**I do not own the song, Shake it out by Florence + the machine (I like the glee cover as well) or Everybody talks by Neon Trees, I made the diner, The Sub up as well, so I don't really know if it's real or anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Surfing and practicing

**Sorry for mistakes **

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I performed in front of people in Miami, I only played the drums but that's alright, I still performed. I feel so happy of myself right now, I'm doing it I'm finally overcoming this sickness. I even went to The Sub with Ricky and I met his friends, they were populars Diary, I actually talked to populars, can you believe it? Anyway Ricky got into some friendly competition with his friend Austin and now I'm stuck playing the drums with for him in the battle of the band competition, I don't mind though. Anyway I'm off to go surfing now, it's still early in the morning, you know me I like to skate and surf when no one is around, anyway see you later_

_Love Ally xox_

I closed my book and picked myself off my bed. I quickly put on my bikini and my black rip curl rash top. I tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my keys off my side draw. "Shit" I mumbled, I better write Ricky a note. I ran back into my room and grabbed a bit of sticky notepad, 'Ricky, just gone for a surf in the usual spot, come down when you wake up' I wrote, I stuck it to his door and ran out to the garage. I put my white and red board on the roof of my red convertible, if you haven't noticed my favourite colour is red. I jumped in and quietly drove out to Ripper's bay. Ripper's bay is what me and Ricky called this spot that we found, I always go there to surf it's kind of an enclosed place and has the bestest waves and best of all no one knows of this place so I can surf in peace.

I pulled up about a mile from the public beach and parked my car; I grabbed my board and ran through the trees. After about a 5 minute walk I found myself walking in sand. I missed the smell of Ripper's bay, it's a small area and there's a cliff to the right, it's better to keep to the left, once Ricky got caught in a rip and it dragged him that way, I had to go in a save his ass, that's why we named it Ripper bay. I smiled and ran straight to the water.

It was slightly warmer than usual but the water was still nice. I jumped on my board and waved my hands in the water. This is why I love life, this feeling, I get it when I surf, when I skate and when I sing it's like a feeling of freedom, I love it. I paddled myself out more and sat up on my board. I floated around for a bit until I saw a wave off in the horizon. I smiled and twisted myself around; I paddle up first and then entered the wave. I quickly stood up and anchored my feet on the board. My hair lifted in the wind as I glided on top, I shredded the wall of the monster wave and travelled downwards inside. I ran my fingers along the water wall next to me. I twisted myself to the top of the wave and shredded it again and then again until I knew the wave was coming to an end, it caved over me but I made it out in the end, I smiled and dived into the water. After trying a few tricks I learnt I made my way out. I stabbed my board into the ground and sat on the beach staring off into the endless water. I sighed; this is great I love it so much. "Hey" I heard someone behind me.

I jumped by his voice and quickly turned around to see who it was, it didn't sound like Ricky. I gasped at the familiar blonde in front of me, he was wearing board shorts, I could see his surf board a few metres down. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. How does he know this place, I hope he didn't just see me. "I came to surf, you're a great surfer" he mentioned as he took a seat next to me. "I mean what are you doing here in my spot?" I growled. He chuckled, "Well technically it's not your spot and Ricky showed it to me" he exclaimed. I looked down to the sand; I'm so going to kill Ricky. "What are you doing here?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "You don't get to ask me that because I'm the one who found this spot so technically it's my place" I stated. He chuckled again, "Ok then, so how come I never seen you in like surfing comps and stuff?" he asked. I looked to his chocolate brown eyes and then back to the water in front, he has got some nice eyes, "I don't surf in front of people" I mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit nervous talking to Ricky's mate. "That's too bad you're pretty good" he smiled. "Thanks" I muttered.

The air was silent for a second until he talked again, "So any chance of you joining my team for the competition?" he smirked. I giggled and looked to him, "I'm sorry" I smirked. "It's alright, I wouldn't think you would do that to your brother, yous seem really close" he mentioned. I nodded, "Yea we are" I replied. "My life would be more perfect if you joined" he smiled flirtatiously. I blushed lightly, "Well no one gets everything they want" I muttered. "I usually get everything I want" he stated. I scowled, "No way, no one can get everything they want" I exclaimed. He shook his head, "But I have" he mentioned. I rolled my eyes, "You didn't get me" I said to prove my point. He chuckled, "That's where your wrong, your only not in my group because of family issues and plus you'll realise that you should have been in my group when I smoke your brother" he stated. I rolled my eyes, "Cocky much?" I declared. He smirked and brang his head closer to mine, "A lot" he replied, I scoffed.

"Hey guys" we heard from behind us. Austin looked around and stood up, "Ricky" he said excitedly. I rolled my eyes, Na I'm angry at him right now. "Hey Austin" I heard him bro hug him, I think that's what they call it. "Morning Ally" he sat next to me. I scoffed and looked the opposite direction, "What did I do now?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Oh I don't know, you'll figure it out genius" I growled before getting up and grabbing my board from out of the sand, I started to storm away until he grabbed my arm, "Come on Ally, I seriously don't know what I did" he moaned. I scoffed, he's so oblivious, "Ask Austin" I growled, he looked to Austin who had confusion written on his face and then he clicked, "Ally, come on he's my bestfriend and we were sick of riding the lame waves down on the public beach" he moaned. I scoffed again, "Whatever happened to tell no one, this is our spot, you could have least warned me so I knew" I growled. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok, I'm sorry Ally" he apologized. He looked up and battered his hazel eyes, "Can you forgive me?" he cooed. I smirked; gosh I can't stay mad at him can I? "Fine I forgive you, I'm off now. Wanna meet for lunch?" I asked him. He smiled, "Meet you at Gingy's" he exclaimed. I nodded and made my way off the beach. "Hey Ally" he called out, I turned around, "Yea?" I asked. "I love you" he called, I blushed, "Yea, love you to" I replied, gotta love my brother.

**Austin's POV**

I wished I had a sister; Ricky makes me want to have a sister. "I love you" I teased, he rolled his eyes and shoved my shoulder, "I do love her" he stated. I smiled, "She's lucky she has a great brother" I mentioned. He chuckled, "Thanks bro, should we hit the waves?" he asked. I nodded, "If you want to get your ass whipped" I laughed. He scoffed, "Keep dreaming Moon" he laughed as he ran ahead, I chuckled and ran behind him. I couldn't help think about a certain brunette and how amazing she keeps getting.

I flicked the water out of my shaggy hair, "That was sick" I chuckled. Ricky ruffled through his hair, "Those were some good waves" he replied, I nodded in agreement. We walked back to our cars, "Do you want to come get some lunch?" he asked. "Na I have band practice, you know so I can whoop your ass" I chuckled. He rolled his eyes, "You think" he laughed. "I know" I replied. He shoved me lightly, "Wanna stay tonight at mine? I got the new COD game?" he asked. My eyes widen, "How? It doesn't come out for another month?" I asked. I was feeling a bit jealous, he smirked; "I have my sources" he winked. I smiled, "Yeap, I'll be around later then" I waved as I jumped in my car. He nodded and waved, "Ok then, catch you up" he waved; I waved back and pulled out onto the road.

**Ally's POV**

"Who's Elliot?" I asked Ricky as we walked out of Gingy's. "Elliot's this boy, he's captain of the basketball team, he's gonna play the bass for us" he mentioned. "I still don't know who he is" I replied. He laughed, "You'll meet him when we get home" he exclaimed. I nodded and walked to my car.

We pulled up in our driveway; I noticed a blue convertible parked. I got out, "He must be here, come on then lets practice" Ricky mentioned. I nodded and followed him to our practice room; it's kind of a shed thing, with loads of instruments in it, dad set it up for us, I know best dad ever right.

As soon as I waked into the practice room I was welcomed with a warm looking smile from a certain brunette guy. "Hey, you must be Ally" he smiled. I nodded, wow he is cute, "Yea and you must be Elliot?" I asked him. He smiled and waved his hand, "That's me" he replied. I put my hand out; "It's nice to meet you" I smiled. He smiled back, "You to" he replied. "Ok then guys let's get to work" Ricky walked in. "Ally did you meet Elliot" he asked. I nodded, "Yeap" I say. "Good, sup Elliot, thanks for doing this for me bro" Ricky slapped him on his back. "It's algoods, I owed you for filling me in in that basketball game" he mentioned as he walked over to the bass, he easily slung it over his shoulder. "So what song?" he asked. I walked over to Ricky, "Ally can you write us a song?" he asked. "I guess I can" I shrugged. He smile thankfully, "So what do we do now?" he asked. I shrugged and we both looked to Elliot, "Um do you wanna just go through other songs?" he asked. I smiled, "Yea that's a good idea" I agreed. Ricky smiled, "That one you wrote, that cool one" Ricky pointed. I smiled, "Love like woe?" I asked him, he nodded. "Ok then Ally teach him the bass" Ricky told. I nodded and walked over to Elliot.

"So it's just C, Dm" I explained to him as I pointed to the string. He nodded and grinned, "Then it's Am, C again and then F" I exclaimed, I blushed each time our fingers would brushed together. "Then the chorus is just Gm, Bb and then C" I explained. He nodded, "That's it? Do you have it?" I asked shyly. He smirked and nodded, "I think so" he winked, I blushed, "Ok then" I said before turning back to the drums. "Ricky ready" I asked. He hooked the cords up and turned them on, "Yea Ready" he slung the guitar on. "Ok, then on my count, one, two, one two, three four" I called as I hit the crash cylinders.

"It only took about three hours but we got it" Ricky pulled then guitar off his shoulders. "That was an awesome song Ally" Elliot complimented, I smiled, "Thanks" I muttered. "I'm better get going now my mum's probably wondering where I am" Elliot took the bass off and placed it back in its holder. "Thanks a lot Elliot, I'll text you when the next practice is" Elliot shook his hand. "Sweet as, Bye Ally" he waved. I blushed lightly, "Bye Elliot" I waved back. He smiled and walked off to his car. I looked to Ricky who had a smirk on his face, "What?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "You're so gay" I laughed. He chuckled, "Actually I'm straight" he stated. I hit his chest playfully, "Pass the mic" I stuck my hand out, "Oh did you write a new song?" he asked. I nodded, "Yea this morning when I got home from surfing" I replied. He took off the guitar and handed it to me, "Can you back me up with a 2 by 4 beat?" I asked him as I slung the guitar over my shoulder. He nodded and grabbed hold of the drumsticks, "Sweet as sis" he replied. I smiled, "Your count" I motioned and with that he started the count.

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,******

**Just like my attitude******

**I can take my****laptop****record a snapshot******

**And change your point of view******

**I just entered this brand new world******

**And I'm so open hearted******

**I know I've got a long way to go but I******

**I'm just getting started******

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it******

**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it******

**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try******

**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it******

**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it******

**And I know everything will be fine******

**With me, myself and time.******

**I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction******

**Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception******

**I just entered this brand new world******

**And I'm so open hearted******

**I know I've got a long way to go but I******

**I'm just****getting****started******

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it******

**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it******

**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try******

**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it******

**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it******

**And I know everything will be fine******

**With me, myself and time.******

**And baby there is nothing like this moment******

**To just be real and let the truth be spoken******

**Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken******

**Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden******

**Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find******

**Myself and time.******

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it******

**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it******

**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try******

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it******

**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it******

**Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try******

**Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it******

**I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it******

**And I know everything will be fine******

**With me, myself and time.******

**I'll find myself in time,******

**I know I'll find myself in time**

I strummed the last chord and opened my eyes, how I love music so much. "Woah, Ally you are amazing" Ricky smiled. I tucked the strand of my hair behind my ear, "I know" I said cockily. He got up and squeezed me in his chest, "You my sister are the talentest girl I have ever met and I can't wait until I hear your songs and your voice over the radio" he says. I wrapped my arms around and squeezed him, "Thanks Ricky" I muttered. Don't you just love life?

**Hey guys ****, so I'm happy that some of yous like it and I'll guess I'll carry it on. I don't own Me, myself and time by Demi Lavato. Tell me what you thought of this chapter was it to predictable? Haha anyway Thanks again to everyone it's very very very much appreciated and yeah, SO PLEASE REVIEW **

**Peace o.O**

**Ps: I have never been surfing in my life so I have no idea if that's what you do or stuff, I'm a clueless surfer here so I actually have no idea what I'm on about I just write about what I've seen on movies :P **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Burgers and diet water

**Sorry for mistakes **

**Ally's POV**

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, what to do, what to do? I've written in my song book, I've played around with my guitar, I've cleaned up each inch of my room and now I have nothing to do and it's only 7 o'clock at night… great. I sighed and threw myself back onto my bed, I guess I should just get in to my pyjamas and go to bed, I can go skating tomorrow since I didn't have time today. I walked to my draws and pulled out a singlet and my pjs shorts; I quickly put them on and walked over to my guitar, it's always fun to play around with some strings. I walked over to my bed and started to pick away at some strings.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock _"Hey Ally, can I come in?" Ricky knocked on my door. I thought he went out with his friends. "Yea" I called out. I heard the door creak as it opened, "Hey Alls" he smiled his head peeped through my door. "Hey" I smiled. I could tell by his face he wanted something, I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I asked. He smirked, "What makes you think I want-"he started but I crooked by eyebrows, "Fine, can I please use your TV? Mine crashed out again" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "I guess" I smiled. He smiled gratefully and opened the door, I gasped as lots of people strolled through the doors.

"Hey Ally" Dez and Trish waved, "Um-Hi" I stuttered. Oh Ricky is so going to pay. "Hey Ally" Dallas smiled. Cassidy looked around and scoffed and walked over to my purple couches, followed by Jessica and Becky, then Austin walked in, "Hey Ally" he smirked. I smiled hesitantly and waited for Ricky. I quickly got up and grabbed his arm as he walked through the door; I dragged him outside on my patio.

I glared at him, "What the hell Ricky?!" I growled. He tried to soften my face with his gentle smile but it's not working, "I did ask if I can use your TV" he muttered. I rolled my eyes, "You didn't ask if all your friends can come as well!" I snapped quietly. He pulled out his puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry Ally, but my TV did bust out from when me and Austin were playing it and now we want to watch some movies, please Ally?" he begged. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but you're cleaning up the mess tomorrow and they are not to touch any of my stuff" I warned. He smiled and nodded, "I promise" he stated, "Thank you" he kissed my cheek. I chuckled and went back inside. Everyone looked to Ricky and me as I walked to my bed. "She's sweet as guys" he yelled as he walked over to the group of people sitting around the sofas and bean bags. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed with my songbook.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? You'll never guess what Ricky did to me. He brought all his friends in my room and now they're sitting only metres away, I know I'm so going to kill him when they all go. Now what do I do? This is just plain annoying; I guess I should just check on my little brothers since dad was called in until late tonight. Talk later_

_Love Ally xox_

I closed my book and put it on my bedside desk. I looked over to them to see them debating over movies, I rolled my eye and pulled myself off the bed and out the door.

I walked into Tommy's room, "Hey Tom, are you alright?" I asked. He looked over his physic book he was reading, "Yea I'm fine, when's dad coming home?" he asked. I leaned against his door, "I don't know late in the morning probably, are you hungry?" I asked realising they probably haven't had any dinner. He nodded, "What do you feel like?" I asked him. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair, he looks a lot like my dad than my mum, "Um burgers?" he asked. I nodded, "I'll go get some from the food court, anything else?" I asked. "Just some fries and a milkshake" he smiled. I nodded, "Ok then I'll call you when I get back" he nodded and I walked over to Brandon and Landon's room.

Of course as usual they were arguing over the game console. "Brandon. Landon, are you hungry?" I asked. Their head snapped to me and they both nodded, "Yes" they both said in unison. I smirked and grabbed the pen I got to take the orders, "What'll be boys?" I asked. "You'll have a pizza" Brandon ordered. Landon nodded, "Meat lovers" he finished, Brandon glared at him, "No, Supreme" he ordered, Landon scowled, "No Meat lovers" he demanded. I rolled my eyes as they started to argue over pizza flavours. "Stop, I'll get both" I threw my hands in the air. They both looked at me and smiled, "Thanks Ally" they smirked. I nodded and headed to Rocky's room.

"Hey Rocky?" I asked as I pushed open the door. He was sitting on his bead playing with his PSP, "Ally" he spoke, I could hear the slight lisp in his voice. "Hey Rocky" I smiled, "Are you hungry, I'm going to get some food?" I asked him. He smiled his four tooth smile; he lost most of his teeth when he fell off his board. "Yes please, can I get um" he stroked his invisible beard. "Some sushi" he smiled. I grinned, "Are you sure you like Sushi?" I asked him. He nodded excitedly, "Yes" he replied. I rolled my eyes, "Ok then I'll be back soon" I smiled.

I walked to my room to get change since I am wearing pj shorts and a singlet. They all sat in front of the TV watching a horror movie, how I hate horrors, it's so fake and stupid. I walked to my draws and pulled out my jeans. "Where are you going Alls?" Ricky asked. I grabbed my leather jacket and keys, "I'm going to get the boys some dinner, do you want anything?" I asked him. Suddenly everyone turned around and started to order food, "I'll get a burger and a milkshake" someone yelled, "Diet chicken salad and diet water" someone else yelled. Diet water? I threw my hands in the air and pressed them against my ears, "Stop" I yelled. Not only was my head filled of orders but my ear drums are also pounding because of the noise. "Sorry Alls" Ricky apologized. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hands off my ears, "I'm sorry I didn't catch any of that" I stuttered. Ricky was about to reply until someone slapped his shoulder, "I'll go with her" Austin smiled as he grabbed his leather jacket, "Are you sure?" Ricky asked. He nodded; "Well I'm the only one who actually knows what you all like" he smiled. I smiled and walked out, "Babe, don't forget my diet water" Cassidy yelled to him, he rolled his eyes and nodded.

I quickly got changed and walked to my car, "I'll drive" Austin called I pulled my leather jacket on and walked to his car. "Food court?" he asked. I nodded and pulled on my seat belt.

"So Ally, I like your bedroom" he smirked. I chuckled, "Well thank you" I smirked at his random conversation starter. "Already I can tell, you enjoy skating and surfing, you huge in your music… which leads me to wonder do you sing?" he asked. I didn't really feel comfortable sharing my life with him, "Na I don't sing" I lied, he nodded, "Well then I can tell that you can play many instruments and you write songs, you also like the bands The Ready Set and Neon Trees and you're a really chill back person am I right?" he asked. "Your very observant aint you?" I replied. He scoffed, "Well this combination is all new to me, so yes, yes I am" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Well what I can tell from you so far is that spoiled and you have everything handed to on silver platter, that's why you're so cocky because no one challenges your ego, therefore you believe that you're some sort of perfect god type, am I right?" I exclaimed. He pulled his eyes off the road and on to me and smirked, "Believe? I know sweetheart" he muttered. Wow, that actually was a bit hot… No what are you saying Ally, that was cocky! You do not think he's hot with gorgeous eyes and unbelievably sexy blonde hair… no way, you don't think that at all. I ripped my eyes away from him, "Well Blondie I'm going to laugh when your proved wrong" I mentioned before turning my stare out the window.

"Hello, can I please get a jumbo burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake," I ordered to the girl behind the counter, "a medium pizza one side Meat lovers and the other side Supreme" she looked up and quickly wrote it down, "about six pieces of sushi, preferably chicken and a cheese burger with fries and a banana milkshake" I finished. She looked up a bit surprised at the order, "It's for my brothers" I smiled, she smiled and nodded, "Is that all?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes Thank you" I finished. She nodded and gave the order to the cooks in the back. Austin walked up to the counter, the girls face suddenly turned to awe, "Austin Moon?" she squealed. He smirked and winked at her… typical cocky teenage Blondie. "Hey, can I get um 4 jumbo burgers with the sides and all chocolate milkshakes, 3 chicken salads with diet waters and a chicken wrap with extra bbq sauce with potatoes bites and a Fanta" he ordered so easily, this must be a regular meal for them. "Su-sure" she stuttered nervously… seriously what is so great about this boy, how can that thing make anyone nervous. I rolled my eyes, he caught it, "Told you, I'm irresistible" he mentioned. I scoffed, "You wish Blondie" I replied.

**Austin's POV**

I felt so sorry for her as they all ordered, I mean she looked scared, so I had to help her. I've never actually meet any girl like her, I mean she didn't drool over me when we first met and I must admit that kind of got my attention, Cassidy begged me to go out with her for about 2 months before I actually said yes and every girl loves me… every girl, but why not her, I mean she doesn't even care when I'm around she juts acts like I'm just a normal person. I must admit it kind of hurts my ego.

"Your order" the girl handed Ally's meal in packages, "And here's your and my number" she winked. I shoot her my signature smile and winked, "Thanks" I smirk. I could hear Ally scoff as she walked to the car.

"Jealous?" I asked her as I opened the doors to the car. "Of you?" she asked in disbelief. "Of that girl, I'm sorry Alls but I'm taken" I chuckled. She glared at me, "Don't call me that Blondie" she growled. I crook a smile, "What? Alls?" I smirked. She winced at the sound, "Don't it sounds wrong coming from your lips" she moaned. I shook my head, "I like it, Alls, I think I'll call you that now" I say to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, "Stupid Blondie" she mumble. Oh how I love annoying her.

"Boys! Tom, Brandon, Landon, Rocky" she called out as she pulled out the food. The silence was replaced with loud footsteps. "Did you get-"Tommy started, she smiled and handed him the bag. "One jumbo burger, side of fries and a chocolate milkshake" she smiled. "Thanks Allyson" he grabbed the bag and ran off. "Did you get the Meat lovers?" Landon asked, Brandon shoved him, "No did you get the Supreme" he growled. Landon shoved him back and it turned into some kind of shoving war, Ally rolled her eyes and pulled them apart, "Half is meat lovers and the other half is Supreme" she informed as she handed them the pizza. They both smiled happily, "Thanks Ally" they took it and ran off. Ally grabbed the tray of Sushi, "Here Rocky" she handed it to the little boy. He smiled and grabbed one out and took a bite out of it, his face suddenly screws up and he looked as if wanted to spit it out. Ally smirked and grabbed a paper towel and put it under his mouth so he could spit it out. He groaned, "Sushi's yuck" he spat out. She chuckled and took the tray out of his hand, "That's why I got you a cheese burger, fries and a milkshake" she handed him the bag, his face lit up. "Is it a-"he started but she cut him off, "Yes Rocky it's a banana milkshake" she muttered. His smile grew wider, "Thanks Ally" he ran off to his room. She sighed happily.

"Wow" I said in amazed. She looked to me, "What?" she asked. That was so cool to see, she knew every single thing that her brothers were going to say, with the pizza and Rocky's meal, I would have probably had to go back because I would have forgotten something or done something wrong, but she got everything spot on, even with the flavours of the milkshake. "How did you do that?" I gasped. She smirked, "Is the great Austin Moon in awe?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "No" I muttered. She chuckled, "They're my little brothers, I know them like the back of my hand, just like I know Ricky. I bet you when he gets his burger he'll open it up, take out the tomatoes, eat the pickle slices separate, put a bunch of fries in and then lick under the top bun before putting it back on and then he'll eat it" she smirked. I scoffed, "He doesn't do that" I stated. She rolled her eyes, I've eaten burgers with him before but I've never noticed if he actually does that. "I bet you" she walked to the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles, my mouth suddenly got sour as my face screwed up, I hate pickles.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed the food for the others, I walked to the hall until she grabbed my arm, "Wanna see something?" she asked. I hesitated for a second and then smirked before looking to her chest, "I'm already looking at it" I exclaimed. What?! I am a teenage boy. She hit my arm, "No you creep, just watch, give me Cassidy's diet water" she asked. I chuckled and pulled out of the bag, "Why?" I asked. She grabbed it, "What makes this water different to any other water?" she asked. I walked with her to the kitchen, I shrugged, "Cassidy said it's healthier, that she can taste the difference out of the waters and diet is way better because she can't drink normal water" I muttered, "Why" I asked. She rolled her eyes and unscrewed the top, she then tipped the water in the bottle out, "What are you doing then she's going to make me get her another one" I moaned. She just lightly shook her head; "I bet you this" she started as she walked over to the tap. She turned it on and waited till it got cold, "I'll put normal plain old water in her bottle and she won't even notice" she exclaimed. I scoffed, Cassidy will know, I mean she rants on about it so much that she'll be able to smell it's not the right water, "No way she'll know it's not her water, it's not diet" I mentioned. Ally made this kind of sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh, "Austin, there's no such thing as diet water, water is water, that's just something company's put on the label so girls like Cassidy would buy it instead of just drinking from a tap for free" she explained as she tightened the lid and put it back in the bag. "I guess we'll see" I chuckled as I grabbed the bags, she walked down the hall, "I don't need to see because I know" she laughed. I scoffed, no way Austin Moon is always right, he knows his own girlfriend won't fall for this.

"What took you so long" Cassidy moaned. Everyone was sitting around playing something; I guess the movie is over. "Sorry, we did have to order a lot" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, "Here boys burgers" I handed them their meals, "Thanks Austin" they all thanked. "Jessica, Becky, Cassidy, salads" I handed them their meals. They smiled and took it gracefully, "And Trish, chicken wrap" I handed her meal, "Thanks" she thanks as she leaned back into Dez's chest. Ally walked by my side, "Look at Ricky" she pointed out. I rolled my eyes and looked to Ricky who actually took his burger apart. He took at his tomato and placed it back in the bag, disgust was written all over his face. He ate his pickles and then added chips and then he randomly licked the top of his bun, she was right. I rolled my eyes, "He's your brother, you live with him that's not fair, I know Cassidy though much better than you and she'll figure it out" I whispered to her. She shook her head and walked to her bed sitting happily while eating her pickles.

I waited until she finished her salad and watch her as she took a drink out of her bottle. She gulped it down and then placed it back on the ground. She didn't notice she had to notice; I looked to Ally who had that winning smirk on her face. "Hey Cassidy, how's your water?" I asked her hoping she noticed it but just didn't say anything. "Healthy as always, drinking this water is so much better than disgusting tap water" she exclaimed. I mentally faced palm my face as I gave her a small smile. I looked to Ally as she quietly laughed to herself, shit! She was right, dammit; I actually feel that maybe Cassidy's a bit fake… why must she be right? This girl, she's defiantly screwing around this perfect image in my head.

**Thanks to all of the reviews and Favourites and followers, I'm so happy yous like the story ****  
I hoped you like the chapter, please review what you think, any ideas, wants, songs, anything ****  
The more reviews, the faster the update ? :P **

**I don't own anything but the plot line.**

**Until next time Beautifuls **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Horror movies and Trouble

**Sorry for mistakes, Enjoy **

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I ever was so scared to put myself out there and actually make some friends. The last few days Ricky told me to tag along with him, mainly I'll just go skating or surfing with him but I still hang out with some of friends. Dez is so funny, I've never meet someone so clueless and fun did you know he's adopted, who would have thought, Austin's family is nice to do that to someone. Talking about Austin, he's so… what's a word… overconfident. The last few days I've had to deal with this very overconfident personality, he can't admit that he's not perfect and he can be wrong and it's so frustrating, I've never met someone so cocky before, I wouldn't really consider him a friend as much I would consider Dez or Trish a friend, maybe it's because we bicker so much but he makes me so annoyed that I can't let him win. Anyway, I'm going to the movies with Ricky and them, ttyl _

_Love Ally xox_

I put my book back into my bag and looked to Ricky who was clearly concentrated on the road in front of him. "So, what movie are we watching?" I decided to break the silence. He continued staring at the road, "Zalien 3" he smiled. I moaned, "Ricky why did you drag me along, you know I hate stupid horrors, especially ones like Zalien 3" I groaned. He chuckled as he turned around the corner, "Seriously, the graphics suck and there's no actual meaning to the story, the plot is basically Zombies and Aliens ripping each other's heads off, the producer shouldn't be called a producer with a stupid plot line like that, he should be called a child" I moaned. Ricky scoffed and parked the car, "Excuse me but ripping heads off is the best part" he said childishly before sticking out his tongue. I opened my door, "You know it's hard for me to believe that you're the oldest here" I mentioned, he laughed and made his way by side.

"Hey guys" Trish waved; Dez was attached to her arm and Austin stood next to them holding the tickets. "Hey" I smiled, "Who's excited for Zalien 3?" Austin smiled excitedly. I rolled my eyes as the others cheered, Dez and Trish walked inside first followed by Ricky. Austin smirked as he stood next to me. "What?" I asked his face displayed that same smirk and mysteries eyes that girls drool over, well not me, especially when he's being so aggregate. "You didn't cheer?" he mentioned. I clapped, "Well done, you passed the observant test" I said sarcastically. He scoffed, "I passed that one ages ago" he stated. "So why didn't you cheer, are you scared" he teased. I scoffed, "Scared? Me? Of what? Sweaty boys dress in costumes while ripping out balls of slime out of other boys dressed in costumes, yes Austin I'm terrified" I said sarcastically. He scoffed, "Excuse me but only genius can make movies like this" he defended. I laughed, "Genius? My cousin can make a better movie than this and she's not even potty trained yet" I replied while taking a seat next to Ricky in a theatre of over excited kids. He sat next to me, "Your mean" he sobbed. I scoffed, "You act like a child" I replied. He frowned, "You act like a sixty year old lady" he snapped. I chuckled, "You realised you just dissed yourself, your saying an old lady can is better that you at surfing and skating" I laughed. He gasped; "You are not better than me at skating and surfing" he scoffed. I glared at him, "Said the one who totally bailed yesterday, not just from his surf board but on the skating ramp as well" I chuckled. He looked down; "I already told you I hit a rock while surfing and my wheels were loose when I was skating" he lied. I rolled my eyes, "Sure thing Austin, whatever helps you sleep" I sighed. He glared at me; I glared right back until Ricky broke our stare. "Hey you two, the movie is going to start and stop glaring at each other and arguing, gosh you two are like Brandon and Landon" Ricky mentioned. I rolled my eyes and looked to the commercials playing on the screen; Austin huffed and looked to the scene as well.

As I expected the movie sucked, it was filled with monsters killing other monsters it was so lame and boring, I tried falling asleep but I wasn't tried. It was only halfway through and I basically wanted to kill myself at this point. I sighed and put my head in my hands, I looked up to see everyone addicted and hooked into the movie, I rolled my eyes, I don't see what is so great about it. "Ricky" I whispered. He didn't hear me over the screeching noises of the Aliens, "Ricky" I tapped his arm but he was deeply in some sort of spell the movie gave, I groaned and just got up from my seat, of course none of them noticed. I walked up the stairs and out of the theatre. I walked to the snack counter, "Hey can I get a bag of cameral bites and a bag of gummy bears please" I asked the boy behind the counter. He nodded and grabbed the two bags, I handed him the money and thanked him.

I didn't want to go back into the movie; I think I would die of boredom. I opened the gummy bears and started eating them. I walked outside and smiled at the fresh smell of air, it was much better than a room that smelt like popcorn and heaps of excited kids breathing. I walked to Ricky's car and sat on the bonnet, I wished I grabbed his keys or I brang my car, then I could have gone home, oh well I guess I can just stare at the stars, it was a nice night. I drug my hand into both bags and ate away at the different treats.

I rested my head on the window screen until someone's voice brought my eyes to an open. "Hey sexy, what's a fine girl like you doing here all alone?" I looked up to see a boy with light brown hair, he was a medium build like Ricky and Austin, he had deep blue eyes. He wore jeans and a red football jersey. I had no idea who this was but I must admit he's not that bad looking. "Can't a girl sat on a bonnet in peace?" I asked. He smirked and grabbed hold of my hips before dragging me off, he trapped me between his two arms. He suddenly become unattractive to me now, he leant his head to my ear, "Not when she's alone" he whispered. I pushed his chest back, "Ever heard of personal space" I growled. He scoffed and pressed his body against he, trapping me against the car. "Come on baby, it's only us" he grinned. His arms snaked to my back and his hands found its way to my ass. I squeal and slapped my hands on his chest, "Get off me creep" I growled. He chuckled but didn't move, he leaned in and started sucking really hard at my neck, I tried to break free but he had me tightly pinned to the car, I was about to scream for help until suddenly saw him on the ground. "Back off" he grabbed the boys top and pulled him up and slammed him against someone's car. The boy looked up and grinned, "Hello Austin" he smirked. "Jason" Austin hissed pure venom. "Wait your turn bro, I call debs on her" he looked at me over Austin's shoulder. Austin's arms stiffened and he slammed him against the car again. "Don't you dare touch her, ever again" he growled. The boy who I know now name is Jason smiled, "Ah did you and Cassidy break up, you could have told me that you moved on then I could have made my move on Cassidy instead of this one" he pointed to me. I clenched my jar, "Don't you dear Mc Kinsley, what would happen if that pretty little face of yours wasn't pretty anymore, take this as a warning fool" Austin warned he pulled him and threw him on the ground. I had to admire the amount of muscle he had, it was actually pretty hot.  
"Whatever Moon, you'll pay on the fields, take your slut she looks like a man anyway" he snapped before picking himself up and storming off.

A man? Do I really look like a man; I must admit that kind of hurt. Austin turned around to face me, I didn't really want him to see me a bit upset from that mean comment so I quickly grabbed my bags of lollies and walked past him and back into the movies. Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I don't have feelings, at school I can put up with people calling me a nobody or even a helpless weasel and yes it does hurt when people say,' who's Ally Dawson' or when teacher would say 'Ally Dawson? Do we have an Ally Dawson in this class?' but being called a man, well that by far is the worst. I took a deep breath in and walked back into the theatre. I walked over by Ricky and took a seat, I grabbed his cap off his head, he didn't even notice, I don't know how you can't notice but he didn't, and I put it on my head. I pulled it right over my eyes and buried myself in my seat, I grabbed my head phones and placed them in my ears before sinking in my world.

In my world I don't get judged and I can be anyone I want. I can perform in front of anyone and I'm actually really well-known. I have a lot of friends and confidence; I'm even a Rip Curl model. I'm known as a girl instead of a man. I closed my eyes and forced myself to use the amour I had buried in me. It wasn't long until I drifted off to sleep.

**Austin's POV**

I love Zalien 3, it's like the greatest movie in the world, I don't understand how Ally can't like it, I mean it has every trait of a great movie. Adventure, action, monsters, fighting and blood, what's not to like? The movie was half way through because the amazing plot was slowly reaching to its climax. I buried my hands in the bucket of buttery popcorn and pulled out a handful before stuffing it in my mouth, I didn't dare to take my eyes off the screen, well that's until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sighed and dug it out; I quickly glanced at the screen, Cassidy texted. 'Babe, where are you?' it read. I sighed and quickly replied, 'Cass, I'm at the movies, I already told you.' I returned my glance back to the movie until she texted again, 'Oh ok then, come see me after the movie ' she replied. 'Ok then' I texted. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and noticed the seat next to me empty. I looked to where Ally was sitting and there was nothing but left over popcorn.

She's alright she's probably just gone to the toilet, I told myself. I looked back to the movie and tried to concentrate but minutes past and she wasn't back, I tried not to care but I had this awful feeling in my stomach, I don't know why I was worrying. I continued watching but I couldn't sit here when I didn't know where Ally was, she could be getting raped for all I know and I don't want that to happen to Ricky's little sister, he'll never forgive himself. I groaned and pulled myself off my seat, Gosh Ally better be dying for me to miss the movie. I walked into the main room of the cinema and looked around, no Ally. I walked to the girls toilet and was about to walk in until realising I'm not a girl. I waited until someone walked in or out, it wasn't long until a girl walked out while wiping her hands on her jeans. "Excuse me" I smiled. She looked at me and smiled, "Was there a girl in there, she has brown wavy hair, wearing skinny jeans and a purple plaid top?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Um no, I was the only person in there" she replied. I sighed, "Ok then Thank you" I thanked her.

I sighed and walked to the food court and then to the arcade in the cinema before walking outside. "Ally, where are you" I groaned. I walked to Ricky's car hoping she was there and to my luck she was, but then my luck suddenly changed when I saw Jason sucking at her neck. I stormed over and grabbed his top before ripping him to the ground, I could tell by Ally's face that she was uncomfortable, for some reason it made me angry to see him force her like that. "Back off" I growled, I grabbed his top and slammed him against the car. I could hear him smile and snicker smart comments to me and I found myself spitting words of venom in his face. Out of all the creeps it had to be the one I hate the most. Jason Mc Kinsley goes to Lipton High, it's like Tribute Highs worst enemy, we are constantly in competition with this school, even the principles hate each other. Mc Kinsley here is the school star basketball and football player and me being my schools star basketball and football player I am always fighting him. I seriously don't like this boy. I got annoyed of him talking about Cassidy I threw him on the ground and warned him not to touch Cassidy or Ally. "Whatever Moon, you'll pay on the fields, take your slut she looks like a man anyway" he snapped before picking himself up and storming off.

I ran my finger through my hair, wait did he just say I was screwing with Ally? I shivered at the idea and turned around to see Ally, she looked hurt. She grabbed the bags of lollies that sat on the bonnet and pushed past me before walking back into the movies. "A simple thank you could have been in order" I muttered before running my fingers through my hair, I was about to walk back inside before my phone started ringing. I dug it out and placed it on my ear,

"Hello?" I answered,

"Austin" she replied,

"Hey Babe, what's up?" I smiled,

She scoffed, "Don't babe me, Mc Kinsley just told me that your with another girl, who the hell is this girl ae Austin?" she snapped,

I moaned, wow Mc Kinsley has a big mouth, "It was Ally, and I'm not with her, I'm with everyone else as well, I went to go get some popcorn when I saw him almost raping her so I told him to back off, I couldn't just let Ricky little sister get raped" I explained, I purposely left out the part where I was actually worried about Ally that's why I went looking for her, I don't think Cassidy would like that at all.

She sighed happily, "Oh ok, sorry I snapped at you, I just can't believe sometimes what I have, you know it's too good to be true" she mentioned.

I grinned, "You can't believe it I'm the one who still gets excited every time I see your face"

She giggled, "Aww, you're so cute" she squealed,

I chuckled, "I'll text you when the movie is done?" I asked,

"Of course, see you babe" she replied,

"See yah" and with that I hang up the phone and walked back into the cinema.

I was bit annoyed I missed some of the movie but I made it back in time to see the end, I walked to my seat, I looked to Ally who had her head buried in her brothers cap and she was melted in the cinema seat, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I shrugged it off and watched the end of the movie.

"Wow, that was great" Ricky smiled as he stretched his arms in the air. Trish and Dez both agreed, the ending was not as good since I kind of didn't know what happened. Ricky looked to me, "What did you think?" he asked. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well I missed some of it so I didn't really know what actually happened" I mentioned. Ricky frowned and then looked to Ally, "Hey when did she get my cap?" he asked. I shrugged, "Als" he whispered to her. Her face was buried her legs but you could tell she was sleeping. I better just tell Ricky before he gets worried, "Um Ricky something happened" I muttered. They all looked at me worried; I started to explain what happened.

I waited for Ricky to soften his face but he didn't. "So she just came back in here, she must have fallen sleep" I finished. Trish looked angry, "What a creep" she growled. "I'd say and what did he call her?" Dez asked. "A man and slut" I explained, oh that's why she was upset. I looked to Ricky whose face was still stiffen and looked angry. He looked to Ally and shook her harder, "Ally, wake up" he demanded. She stirred and then groaned before lifting herself up; I managed to catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were red; it looked as if she was crying.

"Did he hurt you?" Ricky asked his voice was husky and hard. She looked to him, "What?" she asked. Then his eyes travelled to her neck, you could see the small bruise Jason gave from sucking, I felt a bit guilty I didn't get to her in time. "Austin look after my sister, Dez come on" Ricky stood up and walked out of his seat. Dez followed behind, I knew where he was going, Mc Kinsley better watch out. "Where are you going" Ally quickly got up and grabbed Ricky's arm. He turned around, his face was rough and scary, that's why I would never get on the bad side of him, "I'm going to bet his ass" he growled. She sighed, "Who are you talking about?" she asked innocently, although we all knew who he was talking about. He rolled his eyes, "Ally, you have a hicky on your neck and your eyes looked as if you were crying, no one hurts my sister, no one" he snapped angrily before storming off. She sighed and fell back in her seat; "I'm going to go slap him for you" Trish smiled before quickly getting up and running up by Dez and Ricky.

I looked at her as she buried her head in her hands, I coughed to try get her attention but she didn't look up, "Ally?" I muttered lightly. She looked up to me, her face was so lost and sad looking. "Can you just take me home, please" she begged before getting up and walking out. I sighed, "I guess" I mumbled.

I walked outside to see her already standing by my car; she hid her face under Ricky's cap. I clicked the button and opened the doors; she opened it and got in. I walked around to my door and got in as well. I looked to her, she had her head facing the other way, her hands wrapped around her waist, she must have pulled out her hair because now it was out and it covered her face more. I started the car and pulled out of the cinema car park. I didn't really want to take her home the way she's feeling now, so I headed to the food court instead.

"My house is the opposite direction" she snapped. "Let's go get something to eat" I asked. She moaned, "I don't want to" she growled. I rolled my eyes, "Well I don't want to take you home yet, I'm not turning around, we are going to the food court whether you like it or not" I ordered. She looked at me a bit shocked before shrugging; she stared back out of the window. I couldn't believe I finally won against her, for once this last week I've met her, I've actually won a bickering war, it kind of made me worry a bit.

"Hey, can I get two jumbo burgers one with extra pickles with fries, and two chocolate milkshakes" I ordered to the elderly lady behind the counter, she nodded and I paid her. I've noticed that Ally has a liking to pickles so it only makes sense I ordered her extra pickles. I walked to Ally who was sitting in a booth while staring out the window, what's up with girls and staring out a window when they're depressed, does the window make you feel better or something, I shrugged it off and sat opposite her. She didn't bother to notice my presence.

"So… are you alright?" I asked deciding to break the silence. "I'm fine" she mumbled, I was bit surprised I mean by now we would be arguing about something, I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss it. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded in silence; I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Our food was on our table now, I dove right in mine, I noticed Ally taking small bites out of her fries and slightly sucking at her milkshake, she didn't even bother looking at her burger. I watched her slightly as she grabbed out her phone and used it as mirror to stare at the bruise on her neck, she sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "You can hardly notice it" I mentioned. She looked to me, "You don't have to lie, it looks like what it is, a bruise" she replied, I could tell her voice was tired because she didn't growl at me or snare at all. "Yea it is a bruise but a little make-up it'll disappear, I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster" I still felt guilty, if I made it a bit earlier I could stopped Ricky from beating the crap out of him right now. She looked down, "It's not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have gone out by myself or I should at least tried harder to fight him off, I should actually be thanking you" she whispered. She looked up to meet my eyes, "Thanks, you know for like saving me and stuff" she mumbled. I smiled and nodded, "You know maybe I've been a bit harsh on you, I know that we don't really consider each other as friends, you know with the constant arguing with each other and the glares but I want to change that, I would consider you as a friend if you do the same?" I asked her, trying to actually put water on the flames we make. She looked down and then back up, she wasn't overly happy about the idea but I could tell she didn't hate it. "Um sure ok, it's the least I own you I guess, but firstly, you are not perfect and you know maybe cut down on the cockiness around me?" she asked. I chuckled; "I know I'm not perfect and fine we have a deal" I smiled to her hoping for one in return, she smiled a warm hearting smile that made mine grow. She looked back to her food and started eating her burger, success I told myself. "By the way, you don't look like a man, you look like a normal teenage girl" I mentioned. She looked up and thanked me, I managed to catch a glimpse of a twinkle in her eyes that actually made me happy.

"Hey guys" Ricky walked into the food court and sat next to Ally, I texted him where we were. Ally looked up; her eyes fell on the cut on his face. He looked out of breathe and he had the odd bruises here and there, the cut was probably the only real damage overall he looked much more happy and satisfied. His knuckled were red and bruised as well, "Bloody hell Ricky" Ally growled; she used her napkin and lightly wiped the blood off his face. "What is your problem, I told you it was nothing big can't you ever listen to me for once in your life? Now you're here looking like shit, why didn't you just listen to me. We could have been at home by now but no we're sitting in a booth at the food court with you looking like you rare meat. Gosh Ricky, I try to be so patient with you, violence doesn't always solve your problems, in fact it makes it much worst" she yelled. Ricky smirked, "It solved my problem" he laughed. Dez and Trish laughed as well, I even chuckled, Ally glared at everyone before getting up and marching out. Ricky sighed and ran his finger through his hair before picking himself up and went after her.

I looked to Dez who didn't look any different. "What happened?" I asked him. He smiled, "It was amazing" he gasped. Trish nodded in agreement. "Why?" I asked him as I took a sip from my milkshake. "Well, we went driving around; we knew where he would be so Ricky didn't hesitate to drive there. When we got to the fields he was with one of his mates, Ricky basically jumped out of the car and stormed straight to him. Jason grinned and was about to say something but Ricky cut him off with a nice right hand hook" Dez explained. I could picture it in my mind; Ricky has always been a good fighter when you really piss him off. "Then his friend went to hit Ricky and I was about to stop him but Ricky was so fired up he managed to block his move and took out his friend in one hit!" Dez explained. "One hit?" I asked in shocked. He nodded, "Yeap, then he went after Mc Kinsley, Jason barely managed to get any hits, he did grab hold of a rock and scratched it on his face but part from that he was getting the beating of his life. Once Ricky was satisfied which was when Jason was coughing out blood he kicked him and told him if he ever touched or even looked at his sister again, he make sure he was in hospital next time. Jason being the scared little boy he was nodded and ran into his car before quickly driving off" Dez finished. I was in awe, who would have thought that Ricky has so much power, "I would hate to hurt Ally" I muttered, both Trish and Dez both agreed.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, wait up" Ricky ran after me, don't you just love family drama. I sighed and stopped but I didn't turn around, he caught up to me and faced me. His face stiffened when realised tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry Als, but I couldn't handle it, I hated the fact that someone basically abused you, it hurt me more to let him go like that" he mentioned while wiping at tear off my cheek. I looked down understanding what he meant, I mean if anyone touched my little brothers or Ricky I would seriously go all ape on them. "I know you did it for me Ricky, it's just I hate seeing you hurt" I mumbled. He chuckled, "I'm not hurt I'm so happy right now, I got my revenge" he grinned evilly, sometimes Ricky scares me. I chuckled and hugged him, I should just be grateful I have such an amazing brother. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, "I love you Ally, you know that right?" he asked. I pulled myself off and nodded, "Of course I do, you know I love you as well?" I asked. He chuckled and dragged me back into the diner, "I know" he mumbled as we went back inside to finish our meals.

**So what did you think? I kind of liked this chapter :P haha I hoped yous did. Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers, I love them so much they make me so happy it hurts sometimes :P hahah I appreciate all the comments and they always fuel me to keep writing so thank you, that's why I posted this chapter early, who knows maybe if I get more reviews I'll post the next chapter real soon ****Just to mention I seriously love my character Ricky, I've always wanted an older brother who is protective and nice like him, I do have an older brother but he doesn't really treat me like how Ricky treats Ally, haha I wish I had a brother like that :P **

**Anyway thanks heaps and please Review, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to share those brilliant thoughts, Thanks to all my favourites and followers by the way, it's much appreciated. So please Review or PM or anything… awesome. **

**Until next time **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Possible crush and Ripper Bay

**Sorry for Mistakes **

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary_

_Two weeks until school starts, I'm actually not that scared to go back now, the last week I've been hanging out with Ricky's friend, well my friends as well I guess. Trish and I have actually bonded really well, she is so cool, I think she actually might be my real friend. She told me she likes hanging out with me than those stupid plastic's (That's Cassidy nickname me and Trish made up). I'm going to the beach with her today with Ricky and Dez. Austin might come as well, me and Austin have actually be hanging out a lot lately, not just the two of us but with Ricky and Trish and Dez, I don't know he might be cocky but ever since we agreed to be friends we don't really bicker or argue anymore and I actually noticed that he can actually be quite cute sometimes. Is it weird I think he's cute? _

"Ally, Trish is here" I heard Ricky call out.

_Anyway Trish is here now, I'll talk you later_

_Love Ally xox_

"Hey Ally" Trish waved as she walked through my door. "Hey Trish" I smiled as I got off my bed. "Ally, wanna go surfing or just the main beach?" Ricky asked as he poked his head around my door. I looked to Trish who just shrugged, "Um let's go surfing" I smiled. He nodded, "Ok then we'll leave soon, Austin is coming, Trish where's Dez?" he asked Trish. She was snooping in my draws, "He's going to meet us there" she replied. Oh yeah we decided to show Trish and Dez our spot, I actually don't mind them at all. "Sweet as we'll leave in 10" he smiled as he closed my door.

I looked to Trish who was still snooping in my draws and pulling out random clothes. "What are you wearing Ally?" she asked finally turning her attention to me. I grabbed my beach bag, "What I usually wear, my bikini with my rash top" I pulled it from my draws. She rolled her eyes, "That's so boring, why don't you just wear the bikini, hey what about this bikini?" she smiled as she pulled out the red bikini my aunty got me, it had golden rings to hold the material. I scoffed, "I can't surf in that, it barely holds anything" I laughed. "Fine, but you are so wearing that one day" she stated. "Yea when I die" I mumbled.

After packing up some beach gear I told Trish I'll drive, "Ricky, we're leaving" I called out. "Ally, the boys want to come" he walked out of his room, suddenly my four little brothers ran out of their rooms with their boggy boards and towels thrown over their shoulders, "Can we please come" Rocky asked. I smiled, "I guess, you can go in Ricky's car" I smirked. Ricky scowled, "No way, why do I have to take them?" he moaned. I hated driving the boys around, one minute my car will be clean and next it'll have rubbish everywhere. "Because you own me" I pointed out the night when he and his friends stayed in my room. He sighed, "Fine" he looked to them, "But don't you dear trash my car or I will pound each one of you" he growled. They all nodded and quickly ran to his car. He sighed and followed behind them, "How do you do it?" Trish asked. "Do what?" I asked her. "Live with so many boys, I can't even stand my one little brother" she sighed. I chuckled, "I don't know, I guess I just like being around boys more than girls, at least it's not 5 sisters" I shivered at the thought. She nodded in agreement, "That's true" she smiled as she got in my car. I sat my board on my roof and then followed behind Ricky's car.

When we got there Austin and Dez were already surfing the waves, the boys quickly ran out and threw themselves in the water. The water looked nice with the sun shining on it, I could see a rip in the distance through but it shouldn't be much harm.

"Hey Als" Austin waved, "Hey Ally" Dez smiled, he looked to Trish and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey Babe" he kissed her softly on the lips, she giggled and kissed him back, they are the cutest couple. "Sup Ricky" Austin and Dez both said. "Sup, how the waves?" Ricky asked. "There a bit strong and higher but there sick as usual" Austin explained. I smiled and grabbed my board, "What are we waiting for then?" I smirked as I ran off to the waves. I looked to the boys who were paddling on their boggy boards, "Boys the water is a bit rough today so don't go too far out ok?" I advised they all nodded.

Austin was right the waves were stronger and higher today, I almost bailed but I managed to catch myself. "Ally, there's a biggy coming up" Ricky pointed to it. I looked out and saw it forming higher, sweet this will be a good ride. Me, Ricky, Dez and Austin were sitting on our boards waiting until it came. "We all can't surf it" I mentioned. Ricky and Austin had a smirk on their face, "I'm gonna miss this one" Dez exclaimed, I nodded, I didn't want to miss it, it looked like a good one. "Well I'm not" Ricky smirked his competitive smile to Austin; Austin smirked back, why these two boys must be so competitive.

The wave was coming up now and both the boys were paddling forward. I didn't paddle through; I thought it was too soon, especially because it's a bigger wave. I waited a few seconds before paddling, as I excepted they paddled to early and missed it, as for me though I caught it. I pushed myself up and stood on top of my board; I steadied myself and started ripping away at the wave. It was a beauty, the bestest wave I've surfed so far at Ripper's bay. I managed to keep myself flying until the end of it; I float on top of my board before diving into the water, one point to Ally.

I swam back on to the shore where Austin and Ricky were bickering. "Ally, that was so cool" Dez gently slapped me on the back. I pulled my hair tie out of my hair, "Thanks" I smiled. Ricky and Austin both looked at me, "You done great sis" Ricky smiled. "Yea that was pretty hot" Austin winked, I rolled my eyes as Ricky shoved him, "Bro you just called my sister hot" he snapped. I rolled my eyes and went over to the boys playing along the shore. Brandon and Landon were throwing sand balls at each other and Tommy was floating around on his boggy board, I smiled at the sight. Then I looked around for Rocky, but I couldn't find him. "Hey where's Rocky?" I asked them. They all stopped and looked around, "He was right by me" Tommy exclaimed. I frowned; I could feel myself start to panic. I looked around in the water and then saw him far out in the distance, his little arms were waving above the water, he got caught in that rip.

I gasped, "Rocky" I yelled. I quickly ripped Tommy's boggy board off him and dived into the water, I'm happy I actually know how to swim properly. "Ally, Rocky" I heard Ricky yell, but I didn't look back I just kept focused on the my little brother. I battled a few waves and found myself caught in the rip as well. Rocky was heading towards the rocks and I started to feel a bit scared, I swam faster, "Rocky, try swim to me" I spit out. He looked at me and nodded, he moved his arms faster towards me. I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him on top of the board; he coughed out water and rested his head on it. "Rocky are you alright?" I coughed as a wave hit against me. He nodded, I tried turning around and swim us out but the rip was forcing us towards the waves that were crashing against the rocks. I sighed, "Rocky, I'm going to push you out of the rip and I want you to swim back to shore" I exclaimed. I couldn't swim us out but I can get him out then it might be easier on me, I hope. He coughed again, "Ally, take the boggy board" he pushed himself off. I shook my head and pushed him back on before getting hit by another wave, "Rocky just take it and go" I didn't give him time to reply because I quickly pushed him out and into clear water. He looked back but I told him to go, he did as told. I looked back in front of me as the rocks got closer, I took a deep breath and tried to swim out but it had me caught. Another wave come and I quickly dived under it. I got up and gasped for air until yet again another wave hit me down and pushed me under the water. It sent me straight down twisting around in the water; suddenly I hit something and fell into darkness.

**Austin's POV**

"Ricky, you so made me miss that wave" I snapped as I stabbed my board in the ground, I looked to Ally who was soaring on it, part of me felt jealous that I didn't get that wave but then the other half admired her, she really is a good surfer. "No way, you made me miss it" he growled back as he walked next to me. "Oh well at least Ally looks like she's having fun" I mentioned. Ricky nodded in agreement as we watched her finish the wave. "It was still your fault" Ricky smirked, I rolled my eyes, "You're the one who paddled to early" I bickered. "Ally that was so cool" Dez complimented. She thanked him, "You done good sis" Ricky smiled. "Yea that was pretty hot" I winked to her, she rolled her eyes and then Ricky shoved me. "Bro you just called my sister hot" he snapped. "No I said her surfing was hot" I replied. He smirked, "I wonder if Cassidy would like that you called Ally hot" he teased. My face went stiff, "I said her surfing was hot" I confirmed. He smirked and was about to reply until Ally caught our attention. "Rocky!" she screamed out, both mine and Ricky's head turned to her as she quickly grabbed Tommy's boggy board and dived into the water. Ricky ran up to the shore and looked out to where Ally was heading to, I could see Rocky caught in the rip, "Shit" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my board and ran in to the water, "Ally! Rocky!" Ricky called out as he turned around and ran back up the shore to grab his surf board, I didn't wait for him though I dived in the water and paddled as fast as I could out to her, I must admit she's a fast swimmer.

"Rocky" I called out as I saw him paddling towards me, the waves splashed in my face. "Austin" he coughed as he paddled, he looked so tired, I went to help him but he pulled away, "Ally" he coughed as pointed to the rocks. "Shit" I mumbled, "Rocky, go to your brother" I pointed, I turned around on my board to see Ricky a few metres behind me, "Ricky, help your brother, I'll get Ally" I called out, he nodded and swam to Rocky. I paddled through the water and towards Ally.

I saw her in the distance dive under a wave and then other that she couldn't dodge, it hit her under. I stiffened and paddle harder in the water. I dived off my board and into the water where she fell; her body was helplessly sinking to the bottom. I wrapped my arms around her waist; I could see the blood slightly float from her head. I quickly swam to the surface, the waved hit us again but I managed to keep up, I guess the life guard training did come in handy. I gently placed her body on the board and quickly headed back to the shore.

"Ally" Ricky ran in the water and picked her up and laid her on the sand. "She's not breathing" Ricky yelled to me. I ran up the shore and knelled down by her body, I placed my hands on her chest and started counting, one, two, three, I pumped my hands against her body. "Come on Ally" I pressed against her chest again. I lifted her chin up and moved the hair from her face; I opened her mouth slightly and blocked her nose. I quickly placed my lips on hers and tried to help her start breathing again.

**Ally's POV**

_Cough cough cough cough, _the water rushed out of my mouth and I took a deep breath in. I quickly sat up but then fell back down from a sharp pain in my head; someone caught me before I fell back. "Ally" I opened my eyes to see a very worried Ricky. "Rocky?" I asked him. That's when I saw the little 4 tooth monster walk around shyly, I smiled gladly and opened my arms for a hug. He ran in and started to cry, "I'm sorry Ally, you told me not to go out to far but I did and I hurt you" he sobbed. I smiled and patted his back, "Rocky it's fine, I'm fine see" I pulled him back to me and I smiled to show him I'm alright. He smiled, I wiped his tears away and gently punched his face playfully, "You done great Rocky" I smiled.

"Ally, you hit your head, so you might have a concussion, you should really head home" I turned to see Austin knelling by me. I nodded, "Hey who saved me?" I asked them as they all looked to me. Ricky smirked, "Austin" he pointed to him. Austin? As in the cocky boy I think is cute? Wow. I turned to him, he was looking down, "Did you?" I asked him. He didn't look up, "Yea I guess but don't worry about it, you don't have to owe me or anything" he smiled as he looked up. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks, so much you saved me" I whispered. He hugged back and then pulled me off. "We should go" Austin muttered. Ricky helped me up, I tried standing but my head was really sore, Ricky noticed and scooped me in his arms, usually I don't like it when people carry me but since I'm in pain and it's my brother I don't mind. I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes. Trish carried my stuff, "Trish, I'll drive Ally, can you drive the boys home please" Ricky handed her his keys, she nodded. Next thing I know I was in my car and heading back to my haven.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I hoped you liked this chapter, so what do you reckon is going with Austin and Ally's relationship? Huh? I think you know what's going on :P**

**So please review as usual and a big thanks to everyone again as you already know you are awesome :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Bestfriend and Love

**Sorry for mistakes **

_Dear Diary,_

_You would never guess what happened to me yesterday. Rocky got caught in a rip so I went out to save him I got him out but I couldn't get out myself. I crashed under a wave and hit my head on a rock, I thought I was a goner, but then guess who saved me. AUSTIN! I know diary, he actually saved my life, he even brought me back from the dead. I stopped breathing and he saved me diary! I can't believe he actually placed his lips on mine. Is it weird that I touch my lips and think about his? I don't know what's a matter with me, I always thought Austin was just a typical high school cocky teenage boy but he's so much more when he's around me. He's still cocky but he's also nice and caring and I must admit he is unbelievably hot; he has the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen. I don't know if he saving me made me think this or it might just be puppy love but I think I have a crush on Austin Moon .But the worst part is he still goes out with cASSidy and I don't know if he feels the same…_

_Love Ally xox_

I sighed as I put my book back on to my desk. I rested my head back on to my pillow until thinking of some great possible lyrics; I pulled my book opened,

**Why don't you love me?**

**Touch me, tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe**

**Why don't you love me baby**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**I could be all that you need**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

I sighed as I closed my book, that's all I can think of right now. I sat my book back on my desk and laid back down, I bet I could have thought of more lyrics if I didn't have such a sore head. "Ally?" my dad's head popped around the door, I smile so he would come in. "Yes dad?" I asked him. He kind of had a panic attack when he found out I almost died. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" he asked as he brang me a glass of water and some pain killers. "Good thanks" I replied as I gulped them down. "Hey sweetheart do you reckon you can call one of your friends over, I don't want you to be alone tonight, I'm going to work, our company is preparing some kind charity benefit?" he explained. "Where's Ricky?" I asked him. "He's at The Sub with his friends" he said. I nodded; "Ok then I'll call Trish" I offered. He nodded, "I told your brothers to stay quiet tonight and not to pest you, they've already had dinner so you don't have to worry about them ok" he explained. "Sure thing dad". He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Ok sweetheart call Trish and I'll see you tomorrow" he exclaimed. "Goodnight dad" I muttered as he walked over to the door. "Oh Ally, no more surfing for at least a week" he ordered, I nodded, "Ok" I replied. "I love you" he smiled; I grinned, "Love you to."

I grabbed my phone and searched down my contacts for Trish's number, I hope she can sleep over. I stayed at hers a few nights ago and it actually was quite cool, she told me about herself, her family, where she's from and her secrets, it's nice that she trust me. I actually find it easy to trust Trish; I have never felt like I could trust anyone other than Ricky, I mean I instantly don't trust most girls because they act like some stuck up bitch but Trish is different, she understands me. I dialled her number,

"Hello?" Trish answered after two rings,

"Hey Trish" I replied.

"Hey Ally, how are you feeling?" she asked,

I rubbed my head, "Just a sore head, hey um do you wanna stay tonight? Dad wants a friend to come around because he has to go out to work?" I asked shyly, hoping she will say yes.

"Sure thing Ally, I'll be right over" she replied, a smile grew on my face.

"Cool, see you soon" I hang up

I got off my bed and quickly cleaned up, I put my pjs on and made Trish's bed. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some snack food, it was kind of a tradition we started when we came around to each other's houses, the person at the house would do the food while the guest picks up the movie.

"Hey Trish" I smiled as she walked into my room. "Sydney White?" she pulled out the movie. I giggled at her movie choice, "Love it" I replied. She walked over to my bathroom and got change before joining me on the couches. "Thanks Trish, for coming around" I smiled to her. She pulled the blanket over us; "Well you are my bestfriend" she smiled. I like the sound of that, Ally Dawson actually has a bestfriend.

We watched the movie and done a happy dance to see it come to a nice happily ever after, "I want a happy ever after ending" Trish sighed. I smirked, "And you will with Dez" we both walked to my bed and sat on it. She painted my nails, that's a hobby I hardly do. "I don't know, Dez he doesn't really do romantic stuff like that" she moaned. I'm not really good at guy talk but I guess I can try right? "Well I know he loves you" I smiled to her. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Because he told me he did" I whispered. Her face suddenly lit up, "When? Really?" she said excitedly. I nodded, "Does it matter when? He just does" I smiled. She sighed, "I love him to" she giggled happily. I wanted to smile like that; instead I'm stuck with hope and possibility.

"Ok what's your darkest fear?" she asked me. We decided to play Truth, she said it'll be fun and it's a good way to learn and open up to each other, I was totally fine with playing. I hugged my pillow, "Um I have major stage fright, that's why I went the first two years in high school unnoticed, I was too shy to talk to people" I whispered. She nodded, "And what change that?" she asked. "I went to this camp that I usually go to with Ricky but he didn't come so I had to do the performances myself, I kind of realised then that it was ruining my life so I'm starting to try and overcome it which I' doing a great job at the moment, I just need to learn to be able to sing in front of people" I explained. She smiled, "You sing? Austin told us you didn't?" she asked. I looked down, "Yea, I lied to him" I muttered. She giggled, "Can I hear a song?" she asked. I looked up feeling a bit nervous, "Um" I said nervously. "Please Ally, it's a great way to start overcoming this fear, it's only me?" she asked. I looked back down, should I? I mean it's only Trish, I can trust her, I looked up and smiled, "Ok then" I got up and grabbed my guitar. "I wrote this song for my stage fright, it supposed to help me overcome it" I sat back on my bed and started to pick away at the chords, you can do this Ally, believe in yourself. I looked up to see Trish smiling,

**Regrets collect like old friends**

**Here to relive your darkest moments**

**I can see no way, I can see no way**

**And all of the ghouls come out to play**

**And every demon wants his pound of flesh**

**But I like to keep some things to myself**

**I like to keep my issues strong**

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

**And I've been a fool and I've been blind**

**I can never leave the past behind**

**I can see no way, I can see no way**

**I'm always dragging that horse around**

**And our love is pastured such a mournful sound**

**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**

**So I like to keep my issues strong**

**But it's always darkest before the dawn**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

**I am done with my graceless heart**

**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**

**Cause I like to keep my issues strong**

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**

**It's a final mess but it's left me so empty**

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

**Oh woah, oh woah... **

**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't**

**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road**

**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope**

**It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat**

**Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me**

**Looking for heaven, for the devil in me**

**Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah**

**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

**So shake him off, oh woah**

I opened my eyes and stared at Trish, she was awfully quiet. I placed my guitar on the ground and looked back to her; she didn't move she just kept staring. "Um?" I broke the silence. She snapped out of it and smiled, "Ally, you are amazing" she gasped. I blushed lightly, "Ally, I'm being so serious here, your voice is like wow, like wow wow" she gasped. The smile pulled away at my mouth. "Thanks Trish" I thanked. "You know what Ally, we are going to get you confident enough so you can share your voice with the world ok" she informed. I smiled, "Ok then" I replied. She stuck out her pinkie; I giggled and wrapped my pinkie with hers.

"Ok now we figured at your biggest fear, next is who are you crushing over?" she asked. I chuckled. "Well there is someone" I trailed off. She smirked and bounced up and down, "Tell me, tell me, tell me" she ranted. I chuckled again, "It's kind of complicated because I don't know if he likes me and because he's kind of already taken" I whispered the last bit but she heard me. She gasped, "Omg you're crushing over Austin" she said excitedly. My cheeks suddenly heated up, "Trish, shh" I shh her. She chuckled and gave a quiet squeal. "Was it when he saved you?" she asked. I shrugged, "Might have, kind of, maybe a little" I replied.

She squealed again, "I knew it, I always thought you two are cute together, he acts different around you" she mentioned. "Really?" I asked a bit happy by hearing that. She nodded, "I've been friends with Austin for a while and I can tell you honestly that he acts differently around you, I mean he's cocky, like real cocky around girls, he tries shows off until they love him and when they do he just leaves it like that, but for you he didn't try at all" I scoffed, "No he tried" I mentioned, "Yea but did it work? Or did he just leave you?" she asked. I guess not, I mean he didn't really mean it when he was cocky, he did it to annoy me or he'll just do it as I joke to make me laugh. "I guess not" I replied. She smiled and nodded, "I reckon you should tell him that you like him" she advised. I quickly shook my head, "No way, he goes out with Cassidy" I replied. She shrugged, "So what, Cassidy's a little slut she'll find herself another boyfriend" she scoffed. "Why is he going out with her then?" I asked, "Because they feed off each other's popularity" she explained. I guess that make sense, they are the two most popular people in Miami. "I don't know Trish, I should just wait for him, if he likes me he'll came to me" I asked her. She shook her head, "No he won't because he'll be thinking the same. Come on Ally, waiting for the guy was so 1900" she moaned. I rolled my eyes, "What if he doesn't feel the same?" I asked her. She laughed, "Honestly I don't know if he feels the same and I'm not going to lie to you Ally and say he totally is into you because I don't know. But you will never find out if you don't give it a shot right? What's there to loss?" she asked. "Nothing" I mumbled, she smiled and nodded, "Then there's no harm in telling him how you feel, it might be the best thing you have ever done in your life" she stated. I nodded; "Ok Trish, I'll think about it" I smiled. "Ok then" she nodded. Maybe I should just tell him, I mean what is there to lose?

**Austin's POV**

I walked into The Sub, as soon as I stepped a foot in the whole room looked at me and started to greet me, as usual. I finally pushed my way through the crowd and found everyone sitting at our table. "What up" I waved to everyone, I took a seat next to Ricky, "Sup Austin" he waved. "Hey, how's Ally?" I asked him, I must admit I haven't been able to stop thinking about her, I keep wondering if she's alright all day. "She's fine, just has a headache, she just needs to rest" he explained. I nodded, "So ready for battle of the bands comp in a few days?" I asked Ricky. "Yea I guess I better hit up Ally and Elliot about it" he reminded himself. "Well don't get too happy, you know I'm going to smoke your ass" I chuckled. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Yea right, hey is that Cassidy?" he looked to the stage. I frowned and turned to see Cassidy standing on it, "Yea it is" I mumbled. We both looked at her as she tapped her finger on the microphone.

"Hey everyone" she smiled; everyone went quiet and looked to her. She looked along the crowd and then straight to me, "This is for you babe" she smiled to me. I returned the smile; she looked to the DJ, who started the music,

She tapped her foot and looked to me,

**L O, L, O, L, O, L.O.V.E, love**

**I said I'd never write a song about love**

**But when it feels this good**

**A song fits like a glove**

**When you hold me, and you tell me, that you missed me, and call me milky**

**Fuck it, I'm a write a song about love, yeh**

**You're my key, you unlock me**

**Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy**

**So sweet, oh love**

**It's destiny so nothing stops me**

**I'll tell the world that you're mine and you got me**

**So sweet, oh love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**L.O.V.E, love**

**See love doesn't choose a boy or a girl**

**When I met you, you hugged my heart and filled my world**

**So you can stare, I don't care**

**You're the one, ain't going nowhere**

**So fuck it, I'm a be honest with you, 'cause**

**You're my key, you unlock me**

**Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy**

**So sweet, oh love**

**It's destiny so nothing stops me**

**I'll tell the world that you're mine and you got me**

**So sweet, oh love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**L.O.V.E, love**

**My best friend that makes me laugh**

**The puzzle piece that fits exact to my half**

**I've never felt this way, sometimes I'm stuck with what to say**

**You hold my hand when I'm drivin**

**You dry my tears if I'm cryin**

**And we just laugh if we're fightin**

**I love you, You love me more, I love you more, You love me more, I love you more, **

**I love you more, I love you more, yeh yeh**

**Love love love love**

**Ok so I've written a love song about someone that's completely honest**

**Its destiny so nothing stops me**

**I'll tell the world that you're mine and you got me**

**So sweet, oh love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**It's about time**

**L.O.V.E, love**

**L.O.V.E...**

She finished the song from Jessie J and smiled. Wait did she just say she loves you? Everyone clapped as she walked off the stage and to me; I was still kind of in shock. "Hey Austin, can I talk to you outside?" she asked. I was still speechless but I managed to nod.

We both walked outside, she walked over to her car and sat on top, I walked over nervously. We stood there in quiet. "So?" she finally broke the silence. I looked up, she battered her deep blue eyes, "I love you Austin" she mumbled. The word seemed to shock me, just hearing it. I was still speechless, "I heard you saved Ally and it kind of made me think that I'm not going to have you forever, so every feeling I'm feeling right can't be a secret, so here's me saying the truth Austin, this is how I feel, I love you" she explained. I rubbed my neck, "How do you feel?" she asked. How do I feel? I love Cassidy, of course I do she's my girlfriend and I've been going out with her for a few month now, it only make sense she loves me and the song she sang was good. I smiled, "I love you to" I mumbled, it felt weird saying it but I'm supposed to right? Right, I do love her. "What?" she asked. I looked up and smiled, "I love you to Cass" I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, "You do?" she asked as I moved my lips closer to her. I smirked and nodded, "I do" I mumbled against her lips. Then she broke the distance and I found myself deeply kissing her.

**Thanks for reading :P sorry it's been a while I know but i've been hard out working at school and I never have time... so i'm sorry the updates are going to be longer apart. I'll try update my other story as, please review. Anyway thanks to those who had and thanks to the ones who still read my story... Rock on :D**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
